Incredibile
The Incredibile (also known as the Incredimobile, the Incredicar, or the Incredobile) is Mr. Incredible's primary mode of transportation seen at the very beginning of The Incredibles. Overview Back when Bob Parr was still the superhero Mr. Incredible, his main form of transport was a large car known as the Incredibile, which could transform from a stealth mode normal-looking black sedan. It has silver horizontal stripes on its sides, and two vertical blue stripes on its hood with a negative black lowercase "i" and a red dot located between, mirroring the design of his supersuit. The Incredibile is mentioned in the NSA Files profile of Mr. Incredible on Disc 2 of the The Incredibles DVD set, which calls it an "M.E.V. car with onboard weaponry, danger finder, evasion countermeasures" and states that Mr. Incredible is "extremely possessive of the NSA-supplied Incredibile." The Incredibile has a jet turbine on its rear that turns into a spare tire while in "stealth mode", and a long, pointed hood that retracts itself to make itself flatter when also in "stealth mode." Its onboard features include a built-in GPS system that can help Bob track down enemies, a mechanism that can change him into his Supersuit, and a red "Boost" button that allows the car to go faster. It is also shown to have an ejectable passenger seat. The car has several driving modes, which suggest a greater array of capabilities. The Incredibles does not reveal the car's fate after Bob and Helen were married and had kids; according to Incredibles 2, Bob was told the car had been dismantled or destroyed after superheroes were outlawed. The Incredibile is presumably a parody of the Batmobile and even resembles the one seen in the 1960s Batman TV show. The car transforming into the Incredibile references the LTD transforming into its auxiliary mode from the 1997 film, Men in Black. ''The Incredibles'' He is first seen driving this vehicle while trying to help the Police track down a criminal on the run, only to be distracted by an old lady who is trying to get her cat down from a tree. Mr. Incredible helps her instead by uprooting the tree and knocking it over, therefore getting the cat down, and then uses the tree to crush the car of the criminals he was supposed to catch. After getting back into the Incredibile, Mr. Incredible finds a young boy named Buddy Pine (who would eventually grow up to be his archnemesis, Syndrome) already sitting next to him, telling him that he wants to be his sidekick. Bob tells Buddy to get out of the car due to him claiming that he works alone (and hence fuelling Buddy's eventual villainy). Later on, after saving a passenger train from falling off a bridge destroyed by Bomb Voyage, Bob drives the Incredible to his wedding to Helen. ''Incredibles 2'' The Incredible makes a reappearance in the sequel and has a larger role compared to the original. As Bob Parr was switching channels, he quickly notices the car on a show where a rich car collector is in possesion of it. According to him, the vehicle was supposed to be destroyed or dismantled, possibly by the NSA, once he went underground, which is not the case. The car collector reveals that he is unable get the Incredibile to function in any way, likely due to the vehicle having a security system that prevents anyone that isn't Mr. Incredible from operating it. Bob promptly goes to his packed stuff and brandishes a remote control that can remotely control the car from wherever he is. Here, its revealed the Incredibile has a pair of rocket launchers that extends from the sides, which Dash wants to activate. Initially, Bob wanted to have the Incredibile return to his possession but after having a thought on which the car legally belongs to the car collector and he still needs to look after his family, he unhappily returns the Incredibile to its disabled state. When Bob leaves in order to rescue his wife Helen, Dash, who wanted to help his parents, uses the remote control to call back the Incredibile, which reactivates the car, uses its rocket launchers to create an exit and promptly leave. When the kids and Frozone were being attacked by Supers under Screenslaver/Evelyn's control, the car makes an entrance by crashing into the house. It's here where its revealed the car has vocal recognition software, as the car responds to Frozone's commands. On Frozone's insistence, Dash and Violet quickly registered their voices into the car so it will respond to them as well. After Frozone was captured, Violet ordered the Incredibile to escape. Later, Violet orders the Incredible to pull over so that she could formulate a plan with her brother. After agreeing to go rescue their parents, especially with the assistance of Jack-Jack Parr, the car is then ordered to race to DevTech. Upon arrival, the kids were too late as Winston's hydro liner boat, the Everjust, left the pier. When Dash wonders if the car can "follow that boat", as if in response, the Incredible drives onto the water, having transformed into boat mode (dubbed as Hydro Pursuit). Once reached, Dash suggests using ejector seats in order to get onto the Hydroliner. The Incredible then ejected both Dash and Violet along with Jack-Jack onto boat, similar to how the car ejected Buddy Pine in the original film, albeit with a lot more boost to compensate for the height. After the day was saved, the Incredible returns to the family with Dash still holding the remote control. After a disapproving look from his father, Dash reluctantly returns the remote to him. With his car back, Bob then smiles. Other Incredible family vehicles Bob's Second Car Bob's second car after the Incredibile is a small blue-and-gray microcar which appears extremely small for Bob's large size. The car has a tendency to break down very often, and after arriving home from work, Bob lifts up the car in a fit of rage, causing a young boy on a tricycle who lives next door to stare in amazement. Helen's Station Wagon Helen Parr's main vehicle is a white station wagon with a horizonal yellow stripe on either side and chrome detailing. The vehicle appears to be based on a late 1950s-to early 1960s Chevrolet. This car reappears in the sequel, being driven by Bob as Helen was away on superhero work. Bob's Gift to Helen During the "Life's Incredible Again" montage, Bob gives Helen a new car, though the only visible part is a red roof with a bow on top. The car is never seen in any greater detail. Bob's Third Car Bob's third car is a black sports car resembling a early 1960s Corvette. At the end of the film, he throws this car at Syndrome's manta ray jet, knocking the villain off balance as well as causing his cape to get caught in one of its turbines, which leads to his death. The Family Station Wagon At the end of Incredibles 2, the family rides in a brand new red station wagon, somewhat similar to Helen's station wagon. While originally used to drive to the movie theatre, when a car chase occured past them, Violet quickly pushes Tony Rydinger out, who was going to the theatre with her, and meekly tells him to get their refreshments (even providing some money) and save their seats, thus preventing him from learning Violet's superhero identity a second time. The family then dons their superhero masks and Bob pushes a red button, which transforms the wagon into the form very similar to the Incredibile, albeit with enough room for the whole family. This car also has the Incredibile's rocket booster which is used to catch up to the car chase. Trivia *Aside from other possible features that are still unidentified, the only identified feature that is unused onscreen is the Incredibile's Hover Mode (which can be seen on the vehicle's hidden controls), which implies it has some sort of hovering capability, possibly even flight. Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Incredibles 2 Culture